Dot Matrix
This is a Featured Article :"I assume I have the lovely Dot Matrix to thank for my present circumstances." -Megabyte Dot Matrix is a sprite living in Mainframe. She is extremely organized, always having a plan for any situation. She is a business woman, owner of Dot's Diner and business partner in several other businesses in Mainframe, including Al's Wait & Eat and opening business with the Saucy Mare. Dot carries an organizer to keep track of all her businesses. She has a little brother, Enzo Matrix, and latter a younger brother, Little Enzo. When Dot was about 20, her father had developed a new invention called the Gateway Command. Dot put her organizational skills to use in helping prepare him for its demonstration. She promised to be there when he unveiled it in the Twin City, but lost track of time during the construction of Dot's Diner in Baudway Sector and never made it to the demonstration. The Gateway accidentally pulled the virus Gigabyte into the System, and he damaged the Gateway causing it to explode destroying the Twin City and nullifying everyone there. Just after the Twin City was destroyed Dot and Enzo went to the ruins to try and find their father. Bob arrived in the system by a portal. He felt guilty for the destruction because he had failed to stop Gigabyte before he was pulled to the Twin City. Bob decided to stay in Mainframe and be its Guardian. Dot continued to grow her business connections through the next few years and grew very close to Bob. Through Bob and her businesses she also began helping Phong run the city. She was eventually put in charge of the CPU defense force and also was in charge of security for the Archives. (When Games Collide) Dot used to have a small car that she used to get around Mainframe. Soon after Bob arrived in Mainframe she sold the last of her two cars and began using zip boards as her primary way to get around the city. After Bob took a magnet Megabyte was using to break into the Super Computer, Dot was partially erased when the small magnet hit her in the head. Bob went through a small adventure to get her slow food to decelerate her condition so she would return to normal. (The Quick and the Fed) Dot and Bob went through a time when they refused to talk to each other after having an arguement. Bob said Dot was so organized that she was preprogramed and Dot said Bob was inconsiderate and random. Bob refused to go to the Diner ever again. It took Enzo tricking them into getting together and a Game Cube to stop the argument. (The TIFF) Under Phong's authority, Dot commandeered Mr. Mitchell's yacht and chased after the Saucy Mare to save Bob and their stolen property. They caught the pirate ship but lost the fight against its crew and were captured. Dot managed to convince Captain Gavin Capacitor that commerce was more profitable than piracy and they went into business together as the two ships returned to Mainframe. (The Crimson Binome) On Enzo's birthday, Dot organized a huge birthday party for him but almost lost her mind because Emma See, the Program Sensor, rejected almost every act because of harsh censorship laws. At the birthday party Dot sang a song to Enzo named "You're Alphanumeric". (Talent Night) Dot was put in charge of an operation to free a sub-sector of Ghetty Prime from Megabyte's control by collecting the sector PIDs. She was betrayed by a binome named Cyrus who gave the sector PIDs to Megabyte. Phong had to use a Reality Distortion Engine so that Dot could see what would happen if she failed to get the PIDs back. Dot saw a future where Megabyte controlled what was now Megaframe, Bob was nullified, Phong was insane, and Enzo was a punk gangster. When she woke-up she remembered the her organizer has a password, so she hacked into Megabytes system and took back the PIDs before he broke the code. The sub-sector was reformatted into an Energy Park. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) Dot assisted Phong and Bob with a system upgrade. Megabyte and Hexadecimal fake the upgrade and gain access to the Principal Office. Phong is injured at the beginning, Dot ends up fighting Megabyte in an Exoskeleton Suit. (Infected) During an attempt by Megabyte to steel the Core Energy, Phong and Bob were trapped in a Game Cube with Megabyte and the stolen energy. Dot assumed command of the city until the Game was over. (Bad Bob) When a Web Creature found its way to Mainframe it abducted Dot and several others to use their energy to keep stable in the system. (Trust No One) The creature eventually created a portal to the Web over Mainframe. Dot helps the war effort by watching Mouse's back while she hacks into the Web with Megabyte. When they are prepared to close the portal Dot is distracted by the Web Creatures and Megabyte breaks her huge gun. He then puts Bob into a missile and shoots him into the portal and closes it. Dot and Mouse escape back to the Principal Office. (Web World Wars) The Viral Wars Dot worked with Phong defending the Principal Office in the Viral Wars against Megabyte and Hexadecimal. During this time she began wearing battle clothes. When Hex was severely injured by a Game Cube Megabyte imprisoned her to control her power. All Dot had to worry about now was Megabyte. Her brother Enzo was given and upgrade to Guardian before Bob left Mainframe but Dot was not ready for him to fight the viruses. She eventually let him fight the Games so that Mainframe would feel hope against Megabyte. (To Mend and Defend) Eventually Phong and Mouse came up with a firewall that could enclose Ghetty Prime and imprison Megabyte and Hexadecimal. (Firewall) Enzo was free to fight the Games without Megabyte stopping him. He, AndrAIa, and Frisket went into a Game and lost. Everyone assumed they were nullified and Dot took the loss hard; she had lost her last family member. (Game Over) Hexadecimal eventually broke free of Megabyte's prison, destroyed the Silicon Tor, and overloaded the firewall. A brief battle took place between the two viruses: Hexadecimal and a army of Nulls against Megabyte and his ABCs. Ghetty Prime was devastated in the fight. When Hex got bored and returned to Lost Angles Megabyte took his remaining ABCs and attacked the Principal Office. Dot was forced to evacuate the building and Phong stayed behind to delay Megabyte so they would have enough time to get away. (Megaframe) Dot and Mouse organized a rebellion to fight Megabyte and try to regain control of the city. She was amazed when Enzo returned to Mainframe after searching the Web for Bob. Enzo, AndrAIa and Frisket had changed their icons to Game Sprite mode and lived in the Games to survive. They came to Mainframe with the pirates of the Saucy Mare. With the additional help Dot's rebellion managed to storm the Principal Office, free Phong, and overthrow Megabyte. (Showdown) Unfortunately the city had been so damaged by the war that the system began shutting down. Bob suggested that they allow a Game Cube to damage the system and hope the User would restart and restore the system. Dot sadly watched as the city crashed and fell into the sea. The User did restart the system and Dot happily held Bob and they kissed as the city came back to life. The restart caused a copy of Enzo to be formed and Dot suddenly had a second brother, Little Enzo. (End Prog) The Net War The next year Dot lead Mainframe's military with Phong against the Super Virus Daemon. Dot organized a plan to secure other systems from Daemon's infection by using firewalls. When Mainframe was opened to the Net Dot managed to lead the CPU fleet against the Guardian Armada until Hexadecimal expelled the armada and Mouse sealed the system with a firewall. In the process, Hexadecimal lost enough of her power to trigger a viral scan. She covered herself with nulls to protect herself from the scan. The hoard of nulls allowed Nibbles to communicate with Dot, reveling he was the nullified Welman Matrix. (Daemon Rising) The Nulls scattered when a Game Cube landed in the area and Hexadecimal was changed into a sprite. They soon realized that Hex retained her control over nulls. Dot asked her to use her remaining power to give Nibbles the ability to remember his true identity and communicate with her. Matrix and Mouse grew tired of waiting and decided to go to the Super Computer on their own to try to assassinate Daemon. They proved no threat to her and were quickly infected. Mouse willingly gave Daemon all the firewall access codes. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) Before Daemon could take down the firewall Dot activated a second one to try and slow down Mouse. Then she had Little Enzo go with Frisket, Hack and Slash into a Game Cube, telling him to come back and save them like Matrix. Then she set a trap for Daemon, having her father and Phong reassemble the Gateway Command, planning to target every address on the Net and activate it when Daemon got there, fragmenting her and hopefully freeing her virals. When Daemon arrived in the Mainframe she told Dot she was pleased to meet her and that Matrix had told her all about Dot. Dot replied, "Then you know what I think of viruses!" Unfortunately, Daemon infected everyone before they could activate the Gateway and Dot freely helped Daemon activate the portal generator to infect the remaining systems of the Net. The Game protected Little Enzo from the infection. When it ended he helped Matrix fight off the infection and found that a pure Guardian code was a cure to Daemon's infection. They freed Mainframe's leaders from the infection. Hexadecimal powered back up and battled Daemon. The fight ended in a stale mate and Daemon decompiled and set everyone infected on a countdown to their own destruction. Hexadecimal started dancing with Bob, not understanding the danger they were all in. Dot tried to stop her but was easily thrown aside by the powerful virus. Bob explained the situation to Hex and Welman had the idea that a virus could spread the cure fast enough to save the Net. Hexadecimal sacrificed herself to carry the cure and save the Net. Just before Hex left, she told Bob she loved him, and told Dot to take care of him and to be happy. Once Hexadecimal was gone and the Net was saved, Bob collapsed. Dot begged him not to leave her again and proposed to him. He accepted and Dot leaned in to kiss him. A portal appeared and Ray Tracer stepped out, fallowed by a second Bob. (Sacrifice) The Return Dot was extremely confused when the second Bob showed up. She turned towards him because he looked like the original Bob, and eventually agreed to marry him. Dot's Father even got to walk her down the aisle. The other Bob didn't take this well and tried to separate from Glitch. When he appeared at the wedding and tried to stop it, Dot told him her decision was final. Bob sadly began to leave but Glitch flew to the other Bob and took some code from him and returned it to the first Bob. It was revealed the Bob Dot was marrying was really Megabyte in disguise. (Null Bot of the Bride) Dot quickly recovered from being fooled by Megabyte and created a plan to have a fake Gateway generator transported to the Archives. Megabyte stole the fake generator and fell for the trap. A group of CPU's, Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa followed him and trapped Megabyte in a holding cell. It turned out that their captive was an alias created by Megabyte to fool them. The real Megabyte snuck into the war room and attacked everyone there. Hack and Slash grabbed Dot an got her out of the war room safely. Megabyte locked down the Principal Office trapping her and everyone inside. He then informed them he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References *Although some people believe that Dot Matrix took over leadership of Mainframe from Phong after season 2 this was never explicitly said on screen. Dot is only overseeing military situations since Phong has less experience at combat and is much older and weaker. Because of this it is concluded that Phong remains Mainframe's leader and Dot is his military Commmand.com. *Her name Dot Matrix is a computer term. A dot matrix is a 2-dimensional array of dots used to generate characters, symbols and images on a computer screen. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites